clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Iamred1
Second Talk Page :::::::::::::::::Archived Talk Pages: ::::::::::::::::::[ 1 | Current ] There! I tried but when I did all I ended up doing was making a new page! Aspenization - Poker Face is the Obsession of Canada 07:58, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Oh noez! Now I have an article called First Comment.... ! Aspenization - Poker Face is the Obsession of Canada 07:59, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Eh eh nothing else i can say Read all of my updated page then read the last words.... Ugg! Aspenization - Poker Face is the Obsession of Canada 06:30, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi all, We'll be upgrading MediaWiki, the software that runs Wikia, to version 1.15.1 very soon. We plan to upgrade most wikis on the morning of Wednesday, August 26th. Click here for more information about this upgrade. We don't anticipate any downtime or major changes, but if you notice anything unusual after the upgrade, please let us know. Thanks, The Wikia Community Team Iamred here u go The RG9 Reward--Rhysg9 13:25, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Brookelas' Fun House Hi, Ur invited to Brookelas’ first party EVER!!!! It is going to be a Fun House (or fun igloo LOL) and here is the party info When: Friday August 28th Server: Southern Lights Time: 7:15 AM Pacific Standard Time, 10:15 AM Eastern Standard Time, Where: We meet at the Dance Lounge, and wait for the ppl, then we go to my Fun House! What to wear: Anything (Fall Fair Prizes would be awesome, but I have no Fall Fair Stuff LOL!) Please sign up here: User:Brookelas/Brookelas Fun House Please try to come and ONLY SIGN UP IF UR COMING OR TRYING TO COME. Thx I will give u a 1 day reminder on Thursday for if u can come Waddle On -Brookelas! Brookelas' Party reminder Hi Iamred1, I wanted to remind u about the party on Friday. It is Brookelas’ Fun House! Here Is the schedule for the party -We meet in the Lounge (maybe play thin ice or astro barrier) -We will go to Brookelas’ Igloo -Bowling! -A Costume Contest/ Fashion Show! Here are the themes: Black, Green, Silly, Rare and Random! -We will do construction next! - We will Dance! -Have a mini-restaurant -Do wat ever u want! FEEL FREE TO TAKE PICS AND PUT THEM ON MY TALK! Click here: User:Brookelas/Brookelas Fun House for info on the party. Waddle On -Brookelas shoutbox No I do not know what a shout box is! Plz tell me -Brookelas Which one? Which Gizmo do you think is fake? -user:Jedi4847 Fake Gizmo I think spyperson3 and 5vader5 Fall Party! Hey there! Your invited to Teltu's fall party! Click Here for more info! I would be very happy if you came! ~Teltu Talk 2 da master of pie! And? And What Do You Want, Im Not Good At Spelling? --Merbat Talk to me! 12:02, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Ooopsss Oooopsss Well Im Not Good At Grammar You Know --Merbat Talk to me! 12:06, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello, sorry I have no see your message. I hope you see my message! --DoomAnt 22:57, 30 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Code Sharkbate won the code! You can click here to find out why! umm Oh well, I'll make a trophy for you. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User_talk:Pingali_Moi|'Ca Plane Pour Moi']] 06:49, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Yes Oh, so that's why he quit! I didn't know either. And yes, he has been very active in fanon Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 10:20, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Erm... If it's about the time, yes, I am in the GMT time zone Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 10:44, September 2, 2009 (UTC) America ... maybe not Really? I thought you lived in America before. --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 11:08, September 2, 2009 (UTC) GMT Yes sure! 'Dancing Penguin' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 10:49, September 2, 2009 (UTC) No No thanks, I've got enough already. --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 11:08, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello, brother Its your Sister here The Last Pen 07:09, September 3, 2009 (UTC) IDK I really dont know.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 22:05, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Ummm... Im On Cp With A Penguin Named Ivels, Im On Server Chinook. Well If You Wanna meet Me There Just Go! --Merbat Talk to me! 13:40, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Mer Penguin Mer Penguin Is Okay Cause My Sister Made A Penguin Time Ago And She Asked To Me If I Can Get Her The Things That Non Members Can Get, And Thats Why Im Not Using Mer Penguin. Im In The Forest On Server Chinook, And Remeber The Penguin Name Is Ivels. --Merbat Talk to me! 13:47, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Sister I Have One But Dot Tell Anybody And She Dosent Use Cp To Much, And Now Im Not More n Cp, Oh Sorry But I Gtg Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 14:05, September 12, 2009 (UTC) what the code douse. the code makes you accece the bang jan fact files so go here bang jan who rocks 14:13, September 12, 2009 (UTC) RE: Program Info here Re:Sig Size I was referring to the image he had on his signature. Our policy is 20px and below, but that is a little to harsh (my image is also 20px). I advise that Sk8rbluscat should change his image to a different one, or resize it, otherwise I can delete his signature. --[[User:Tigernose|'Թայգէրնոս']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'(Chat|']] 15:30, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Well... * It's actually not that small, 50 px is pretty big for a signature, if not ''too big. Mine is 20px, but I'm probably going to make it bigger. --[[User:Tigernose|'Թայգէրնոս']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'(Chat|']] 15:36, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Sysop :* It's open at the moment, due to my idea of changing the election system. However, if you are asking to be nominated, I am currently working with Ratonbat for his request. You may ask another sysop at the moment, they but they most likely will refuse because we are putting requests on hold. I haven't actually accepted Ratonbat's request because I'm pending an answer when I asked him why we wants these powers. If you could do the same and give me a good reason why you want administrator powers I will consider working with you as well. For the moment though, just do the aforementioned and I will inform you when Ratonbat is done with his reply. Thanks, --[[User:Tigernose|'Թայգէրնոս']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'(Chat|']] 15:41, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Enough *I think you have enough edits for sysop powers. However, administration isn't just about the number of edits, it's your contributions that count. Also, I need to know why you want these powers, because you may not need them. --[[User:Tigernose|'Թայգէրնոս']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'(Chat|']] 15:59, September 14, 2009 (UTC) No sections *Also, could you please not add sections on my comments on your talk page and your comments on my talk page and simply bullet point what you want to say in one section, it keeps the place more tidy :) --[[User:Tigernose|'Թայգէրնոս']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'(Chat|']] 16:01, September 14, 2009 (UTC) RE:Sig Copypasta your sig to my talk and I'll tell you what's wrong. --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 16:23, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Ok Ok Uhh Iamrem You Can Say Me The Things Well, You Dont Have To Shout, And Im Not Good At Sellping, Grammar And All That Things, And We Have To Take This With Calm Ok? --Merbat Talk to me! 21:17, September 17, 2009 (UTC) my party Hi everyone I am having another party! This one will be way more fun than my Fun House! Here is the info: Date: September 26th Time: 7:15 PST, 10:15 EST Theme: Classroom/Lucas9147’s B-day Party Where: We meet at the Coffee Shop, and then to my igloo, and then after the classroom part, we follow Lucas9147 around his favourite rooms and play his favourite minigames! Server: Rainbow, if it’s full check Shout Box for a new server! What to wear: Head: A hat, a baseball cap or a party hat is preffered. Face: Sunglasses, Non members can where anything they have in here Neck: A backpack or messenger bag Non Members: Nothing Body: A hoodie or Tshirt, Non member: A yellow or brown belt OR a Music Jam Tshirt! Hand: A laptop, or a baseball glove, or a soccerball or football;. Non Memeber wears a friendship bracelet Feet: Running Shoes, Non Member: Geta Sandels or nothing. Special: After the classroom part of the party, we will celebrate Lucas9147 and he will tell us his favourite things to do! Sign up here: user:brookelas/classroom party RE: NO! I don't hate you. I defended him, but it doesn't mean I hated you. I said "freakin'" because I was very angry at him. He was very rude to me, so I yelled at him! =D --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 12:55, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Sig You spelt salteroi wrong --Salteroi 07:15, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Next Next Step... award plz accept this award P.S. Yes could u help me make an award?